


A Long Time Coming

by Pseudthisyafucks (collettephinz)



Series: The Long Distance Problem [7]
Category: The Holy Trinity (RPF), Youtube (RPF)
Genre: Domestic af, M/M, and they're just cute, cute shit, do you have any idea how happy that makes me, felix is a fucking tease, freak outs and stuff, i dunno i'm so happy right now, jack moved to brighton, jack wakes up wrong, like irl, new house and shit, unbetaed, unsure Felix in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/pseuds/Pseudthisyafucks
Summary: Jack moves in with Felix.





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> (i am so so so sorry for any typos wanted to get this up before my shift i'm sorry)

_“Wait, really?”_

_Felix seemed so astonished by what Jack had said that it almost hurt. He probably hadn’t thought of this the way Jack had._

_See, Felix had already left his home. Whether or not Felix trashed talked Sweden, Gothenburg had been the guy’s home and he’d left it for Brighton, made a new home, and had done his very best to try and fill that hole in his chest called homesickness. Everyone had it when they left home, Jack knew that to be a fact just through his own experience and the experiences of others. Maybe Felix never talked about it, but Jack knew he felt it. It would’ve been cruel to make him move again._

_“You’re gonna… you’re gonna move here?”_

_Jack had honestly expected this conversation to be filled with a little more joy and a little less trepidation. “Why do ye’ sound like ye’ don’t believe me?”_

_“Because if you were ever to move anywhere, you’d move somewhere with more sun,” Felix said. “Somewhere like Italy or maybe even America. Hell, I-I would’ve expected you to move to California before moving here.”_

_“You’re not in California,” Jack pointed out. “Ye’ honestly thought I’d move further away?”_

_Felix shrugged, his image on Jack’s screen too blurry for him to really read Felix’s face. The connection was shit right now, thanks to an awful storm going on outside Jack’s window. “Some people get more comfortable with the long distance part of a long distance relationship than the relationship itself.”_

_“How does that even make sense?”  
“Some people just like the freedom that comes with not living with your partner, that’s all,” Felix sighed. “I just figured you were kinda like that. Cause I did offer once, and you just, like, slapped me in the face with a hard no.” Jack remembered the conversation. They’d both just been a little drunk because sometimes they drank, who fucked cared, except Felix’s mood had suddenly nosedived as it was wont to do when his neighbors started to fuck and Felix had to be faced with the fact that he and his lover were an ocean away. So Felix had suddenly blurted out a desire to move, and Jack and seen right through him, and had called Felix out. Felix hadn’t wanted to move. He’d just been drunk and lonely. _

_“I said no cause you were making a rushed decision in the middle of a bad moment,” Jack said gently. “I never meant for you to think that I would’ve love to be with ye’ for the rest of me days, Fe’. And I never would’ve asked ye’ to leave Brighton. Ye’ve already lost enough just moving from Sweden. Wouldn’t want ye’ to lose more.”_

_“You’re talking like I’m attached to this place,” Felix sighed. “I don’t… I mean, I am, but I’m more attached to you. I wouldn’t mind leaving for you.”_

_“But I would mind being the reason you had to leave your home again…”_

_“You’re placing way too much sentiment on England, Jack.”_

_“I’m gonna move,” Jack said. “I mean it. Final answer, final outcome. I’m gonna move.”_

_“You’ve lived in Ireland you’re whole life!”_

_“But my life isn’t in Ireland anymore,” Jack replied simply. “My life’s with you. And I’m comin’ to ye’, Fe’. Ye’ve got more friends in Brighton than I’ve here. It just makes sense. And ye’ve got a good place, an entire fucking office, a life. It’s the most logical thing.”_

_Felix still looked like he didn’t believe Jack._

_Jack sighed. “Why is it so hard for ye’ to believe I wanna come to you?” he asked, going for gentle and understanding. Really, it was hard to imagine what could have happened to make Felix’s sense of self worth in their relationship so dismal at times. It was weird, too. Felix would mostly flirt like the devil, exude confidence, and display the utmost trust in Jack and the loyalty in their relationship. Then there would be moments like this— where Felix couldn’t imagine himself being worthy of certain actions that seemed like second nature to Jack in the face of his love._

_“It’s not you,” Felix said, and Jack honestly believed him. It wasn’t anything Jack had ever done, it was the consequence of someone else. “I… I’d be really fucking happy if you came here, Seán. Like, overjoyed. To get to wake up next to you…” Felix trailed off, presumably at a loss for words or too overcome with emotion. “I’ll help you move in any way that I can if you’re serious.”_

_“Just have an empty place on the floor fer me things, Fe’,” Jack said. “I’ll get everything set up. It’ll take a few months, I know it will, but I’m going to make this happen. Been away from ye’ for far too long.”_

_Felix nodded. He still didn’t say anything._

_“I love ye’, Fe’.”_

_“I love you too,” Felix choked out. Jack was sure that if his resolution were better, he’d be able to see the tears in Felix’s eyes that he could hear in his voice._

. . .

Jack woke up and almost pushed the unknown sleeping figure out of the bed, his mind slow to awaken. Panic tucked at the ends of consciousness, and he didn’t recognize the room he was in. For a terrifying moment, Jack thought he’d gone out the night before and gotten picked up by some random asshole at whatever pub he’d ended up at. 

How would he explain that to Felix? How would their relationship work after such a horribly betrayal of trust? Both of them had operated this past half year on acceptance, trust, loyalty, and love. Legitimate love, the kind where Jack didn’t turn around and cheat on Felix with someone random drunk in a pub. 

Even if Felix still stayed with him, Jack was never going to forgive himself. He curled around the unfamiliar, really fucking fluffy pillow and tried to figure out how he was going to get out of this room, especially now that the man beside him was stirring, was waking up. Jack’s heart pounded in his chest and he really, really hated himself for what he’d done, he hated himself for cheating, he hated himself so much that he was ready to—

An arm went over his side and suddenly Felix’s face was less than an inch from Jack. The blond Swede was wearing a sleepy smile and his eyes were still close. “Why’re you freaking out?” Felix asked, his voice low and rough at the edges.

Reality slammed Jack in the chest and he suddenly remembered where he was and why. 

He’d officially moved in with Felix yesterday.

They were living together now.

The move had been a long time coming, and Jack had been preparing for about a month. He was finally here, waking up in Felix’s arms, and he was never going to wake up anywhere else again.

Relief bubbled over in his throat and he surged forward, wrapping his arms around Felix’s neck and hiding his face there in the soft, warm skin of his boyfriend, the perfect dumbass, the only person Jack ever wanted to be with. He felt shaky from the jarring wake up and wished he could fall back asleep just to have a do-over. Felix chuckled, the deep sound making Jack’s stomach twist pleasantly with the vibrations he felt from Felix’s body, and then that arm was up, a hand running through Jack’s hair. “You okay?” Felix asked him, sounding a little concerned. “What the hell, are you shaking?”

“‘M so happy I’m here,” Jack choked out. He felt Felix laugh again and, despite the still lingering panic, smiled himself. “Holy, shit, Fe’…”

“You’re home,” Felix hummed, bringing his hand in a bit just to graze his fingertips across Jack’s face, which was still hidden in Felix’s shoulder. The touch sent a shiver through Jack’s body and he whined, curling closer. “You’re home now, Jack, so there’s really no reason to be freaking out like this.”

“I, uh, maybe forgot where I was.”

“Did you think it was a dream?” Felix pushed Jack back a little so he could get a look at his face. The frown on Felix’s face was borderline adorable. “Did you think last night was a dream?” Felix punctuated his question with an arm around Jack’s waist to pull their bodies flushed again each other. Jack’s cheeks reddened as he realized they were both naked.

And honestly, how could he have forgotten last night? Felix had picked Jack up from the airport sometime near midnight and they’d gotten to Felix’s place by 2am. It had only taken a few words for Jack to convince Felix to fall into bed with him, and even less to pin Felix against their sheets and press inside him like the world would end if he didn’t. Felix hadn’t thought he could cum again after the first wrong, but Jack had proved him wrong. 

“I just…” Jack trailed off, wondering if he wanted to tell the truth. “I, uh. Thought I was in another person’s bed. Didn’t recognize anything. Kinda scared I’d, like… cheated.”

He wasn’t sure what he’d expected from the confession, but Felix’s bark of laughter definitely wasn’t on his list. “Oh my god, you thought you’d slept with some random guy?” Felix clarified. “Jesus christ, Seán, now I really know how your mind works. You’re the worst case scenario of all scenarios.”

“Don’t laugh at me,” Jack pouted, hitting Felix gently on the chest. Now that he was more awake, he could see the bruises matting Felix’s collarbone and neck, and could distinctly remember every sound Felix had made with each one. “I was fuckin’ panicking, I could’ve had a heart attack right here in bed with ye’.”

“It’s so cute that you think you could really get it up for anyone but me,” Felix said. “Sex with me is so great that literally no one else will ever be good enough. You’d just be there with a floppy dick, trying to explain why “this has never happened before.””

Jack pulled the pillow out from under his head and shoved it into Felix’s face. “I’ll cut ye’.”

Felix pushed the pillow away, then pushed Jack onto his back by his shoulders, straddling Jack’s waist, and yeah, he was definitely naked, one hundred percent naked, jesus christ, what a good morning. “You’ll cut me?” Felix repeated in a simpering tone, moving his hips in Jack’s lap. The movement made Felix’s flat stomach tighten and flex in a way that was biologically enticing to every fiber Jack’s being. He wanted nothing more than to lean in and sink his teeth into all of that beautiful, pale skin. Spying a set of marks on Felix’s hips helped Jack remember that he’d already given into that instinct more than once. 

“You’re the one who cheated on me,” Felix accused with more lust than venom. “Thought you took someone else into our bed. How naughty of you, Jack. Should I be worried? Do you really think you can find someone that makes you feel as good as I do?”

Jack’s cock was hardening against the curve of Felix’s ass. He didn’t even have to think about his response. “No fuckin’ way,” Jack murmured, resting his hands on Felix’s sides and digging his thumbs into into the indentation of Felix’s hips. Jack bucked up against Felix, jostling the boy and nearly making him fall over. Felix’s cheeks were a lovely shade of pink now, aroused and happy. “Couldn’t ask god t’ give me any better than you.”

Felix grinned, all teeth and dark eyes, before bending down low and pressing their lips together in an electrifying kiss. Their mouths moved together with ease, the perfect touch that made Jack’s hands shake for better reasons. A move slipped from Felix, from deep within his chest, and Jack pressed his thumbs into Felix’s skin even harder, dead set on leaving a bruise. Felix pulled back from the kiss with a gasp, then looked down at Jack, his eyes all pupils. “Damn fucking right.”

Then Felix’s weight was suddenly gone, and Jack was left to watch Felix’s hips and ass sway as the Swede walked away from the bed. Confusion swam slowly in Jack’s sex-muddled brain, and he squinted, like the action would somehow give him clarity. “What the fuck.”

“I’m gonna go make breakfast,” Felix said, turning to send Jack a smirk over his shoulder. “Join me whenever you feel ready.”

Jack’s hard cock was a throbbing reminder of what exactly was missing from the whole scenario. Muted horror crept through his skin. “Oh fuck,” he said. “You’re a fucking tease, aren’t ye’.” He knew Felix was, but never to this extent. All of Jack’s visits and Felix’s visits had been full of rushed and aching sex, neither of them having any time to really tease and pull away to this extent. But now they had all the time in the world, and Felix’s dark side was showing. His very sexy dark side.

Felix cackled. “You live here now, boy!” he boomed. “There’s no escape!”

Felix left the room and Jack’s head dropped back onto the pillow in defeat.

“Fuck me,” he groaned.

“You fucking wish, you Irish cunt!”

Jack grinned. This room was suddenly more familiar than any home Jack had ever had.


End file.
